25 Greatest Hits
25 GREATEST Hits was released in 1975. It was the first SESAME STREET album not to be released on either a "major" label or on SESAME STREET’s own label. A commercial for the record was also produced, featuring animated versions of BIG BIRD, OSCAR THE GROUCH, KERMIT THE FROG, ERNIE, BERT, COOKIE MONSTER, GROVER, & COUNT VON COUNT, singing excerpts from songs that appear on the album. Track listing Side 1 #''SESAME STREET'' Theme - The Kids from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #'C IS FOR COOKIE' - COOKIE MONSTER from The Muppet Alphabet Album #[[w:c:muppet:Bein' Green|Bein' GREEN]] - KERMIT THE FROG from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #[[w:c:muppet:The Song of the Count|The Song of THE COUNT]] - COUNT VON COUNT from Letters ...& Numbers, Too! #What’s the Name of That Song? from [[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie Sing-Along|'BERT''' & ERNIE Sing-Along]]'' #I’ve Got Two from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Up & Down from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #'MAD' from [[w:c:muppet:The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET Book-&-Record Album]]'' #Goin' for a Ride from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Come on & Sing Along with Me from [[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie Sing-Along|'BERT''' & ERNIE Sing-Along]]'' #'RUBBER DUCKIE' - ERNIE from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' Side 2 #Sing - The Kids from [[w:c:muppet:The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET Book-&-Record Album]]'' #'ABC-DEF-GHI' - BIG BIRD from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Five People in My Family - Anything Muppets from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #'I LOVE TRASH' - OSCAR THE GROUCH from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Over, Under, Around & Through - GROVER from [[w:c:muppet:The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET Book-&-Record Album]]'' #One of These Things - Bob & Susan from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Hold Your Ear|'I' Want to Hold Your Ear]] - BERT from [[w:c:muppet:Bert's Blockbusters|'BERT'’s Blockbusters]] #Circles - HERRY MONSTER & COOKIE MONSTER from [[w:c:muppet:The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|The Official '''SESAME' STREET Book-&-Record Album]]'' #Somebody Come & Play - The Kids from [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book & Record|The '''SESAME' STREET Book & Record]]'' #Simple Song - OSCAR THE GROUCH from [[w:c:muppet:Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert|Havin' Fun with '''ERNIE' & BERT]]'' #[[w:c:muppet:Count it Higher (song)|'COUNT' it Higher]] - Little Chrissy & the Alphabeats from Letters ...& Numbers, Too! #Imagination - ERNIE from [[w:c:muppet:Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert|Havin' Fun with '''ERNIE' & BERT]]'' #La, La, La - ERNIE & BERT from The Muppet Alphabet Album Other releases File:KTel25GreatestHits8track.jpg| 1975 K-Tel Records File:25GreatestHitsCanadaKF1424cassette.jpg| Canada K-Tel Records KF 142-4 See also *''SESAME STREET'' discography *''[[w:c:muppet:25 Greatest Hits|25 GREATEST Hits]]'' article on the Muppet Wiki *''[[w:c:oscarthegrouch:25 Greatest Hits|25 GREATEST Hits]]'' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Articles Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Albums